1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure is related to garments. More particularly, the present disclosure is related to garments having at least one auxetic foam layer.
2. Description of Related Art
Many garments such as, but not limited to, intimate apparel garments including brassieres, camisoles, bathing suits, pantyhose, leotards, and others are known. Many garments include one or more support and/or shaping regions (“support regions”). For example, brassieres typically include a pair of breast cups for supporting and/or shaping the breasts of the wearer. Some prior art breast cups included a molded foam member that is sewn or otherwise secured to the brassiere in the area of the breast cups.
Unfortunately, typical molded foam members in the breast cups have not proven effective for use as sports brassieres. Namely, such molded foam members alone do not provide sufficient support of the breasts when exposed to the conditions present during running, jogging, jumping, and other sports related movements. Thus, typical sports brassieres use high elastic knit structures, in lieu of or in addition to the molded foam members, to provide sufficient support, which can lead to discomfort during use.
Moreover, brassieres having typical molded foam members in the breast cups can provide limited support to the user during stretching movements common in everyday life.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need for garments that overcome, alleviate, and/or mitigate one or more of the above deleterious effects of the prior art.